Image reading apparatuses that read a document image are applied to devices such as scanners, copy machines, and facsimile machines. A CIS (Contact Image Sensor) used in an image reading apparatus has mounted thereon a plurality of censor chips, and this enables an increase in the reading speed by having a plurality of output channels and performing parallel data output (see PTL 1).